


Reassurance

by I_want_to_fuck_the_bug



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Why is red so emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_want_to_fuck_the_bug/pseuds/I_want_to_fuck_the_bug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bai Red starts doubting himself, luckily his senior Bai Blue is there to give him helpful words of advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to write a baiganba fic so I read all the baiganba episodes at 12 am. I thought Red was the confident bright hero but?? Why is he so unconfident?hes likes to doubt himself smh. I kinda relate to him a lot tbh. I like baiganba'S personalities a lot, maybe I'll write more.

Bai Red slumped against a shelf, sighing deeply. It had been 3 months since he started working at Revolution music and he had already made so many mistakes. 

Comparing himself to his coworkers, Red felt miserable. He isn't good at managing business deals like Blue and Yellow are, he's not like green either, able to fix and polish instruments and keep Revolution well maintained. He can't even be as neat and orderly as Pink when running the cash register. Was he only just a burden to the rest of the staff? On top of that, being the newest member of Baiganva V meant he was generally inexperienced and his lives were not up to standard and lacking of confidence. Hah, speaking of confidence, where did that go? Wasn't the hero supposed to be daring and full of morale? 

"Oi, Red! Spacing out on the job again?"  
Bai Yellow called out, breaking Red's chain of thought. 

"Oh god! I'm so sorry! I've probably messed up several times already! I was thinking that I'm probably a huge dead weig-" 

"Just get back to work, and make sure there isn't a repeat of this," snapping, Yellow stalked away, returning to her own business.

Great. Red now felt a million times worse. Not only was he caught spacing out again but he was pretty sure that Yellow was now annoyed with him. Now he was SURE that he is a burden to the rest of the staff. 

"Hey, don't mind Yellow, her words come out as harsh but that's just her way of showing she cares, I guess... Tough love or something like that..." 

"Blue senpai!" Red turned around to meet with his senior, face flushing from embarrassment. 

"I couldn't help but notice that you've been a bit off lately. You want to tell me why? I mean... You don't have to if its too personal..." 

"Ah...no it's fine senpai! I was reflecting on my work ethic ever since I joined Revolution. I realized that compared to ever one else, I don't have any special skills to help contribute to the companies business! " Red let out another sigh. Gosh, he was doing that an awful lot lately.

"What makes you think that?" Red was met with Blue's intense gaze, as if he was expecting something more from him.

"Well... Unlike you, I'm not good with handling business things! I'm not charismatic! Even Pink senpai contributes to Revolution more than I do and she's a part timer! I just feel that I'll never be good enough for Revolution Music...I feel like I'm weighing all of you down with my incompetence..." Finishing his rant, Red looked up only to see the older male try to suppress a smile. Did he think that Red's issue was funny? Was he going to think that Red was a total fool?

"Red, it's fine. You are still new at Revolution, you can't expect to be of the same level as some one who has been working here for years. You'll make plenty of mistakes, and you'll learn from them. " Red let out a relieved sigh, glad that he had such understanding seniors. 

Ruffling the red hairs on his head, Blue continued," And don't ever say that you are a burden to the rest of us. Here at Revolution we all support each other and no one is left out. There is no need for you to feel so disheartened." 

Upon hearing Blue's words, Red felt a bit of his self doubt leaving him. After all, Blue senpai, the aloof wolf of Revolution, just spoke more than 3 sentences to him. 

"Thanks senpai! I won't be so gloomy any more! Thank you so much for the advice!" 

"No problem. Now the hero who is full of confidence has finally returned." Blue said, flashing a smile, before turning around to walk back to the office. 

As he saw Blue leave, Red felt a tinge of pink creeping up his cheeks. His doubts on his abilities might have been cleared and Blue's words had given him reassurance and motivation, but his racing heart told him that a brand new problem had just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> What happens next? Will I ever continue this? Look mom! For once it's not a weird kinky fanfiction!


End file.
